IT'S WAR
by ophiepoy.femmefatale
Summary: Mungkin inilah sandiwara kesedihan terakhir dalam hidupku — Sekarang bendera perang telah berkibar... " Kumohon padamu Lepaskan dia! ."KAU MASIH BERANI MENYEBUT NAMANYA , SETELAH SEMUA HAL YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA HAHHH..?""KUMOHON! TOLONG AKU! KAI—AAH!" "LUHAN..! Dimana kau?" DORR" aku terlahir dan bertemu denganmu Dan aku mencintaimu hingga mati... / kAIlu


**IT'S WAR**

**main cast : EXO member  
Rate : Terserah  
Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort DLL**

**_LENGH: ONESHOOT_**

**_AUTHOR: Ophiepoy [ ~Ovay~]_**

**_WARNING :: BOYS LOVE ,, YAOI ,,, DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ…typo(s) bersebaran bertebaran di segala penjuru ff,,, don't bashing,,,, gw gag terima tu yang namanya bashing,,cukup saran yang mendukung dan coment yang membangun,,,Karna setiap ff yang ovay buat butuh support #abaikan, saling menghargai itu baik bukan,,,_**

**_A/N:: HAY,,HAY,HAY,, anyeong,,?,ni hao ma?, apa kabar,,? ovay here,bawa ff yang ovay iseng2 bikin,sebenernya ini ff udah lama banget ovay save di fb dan baru di share di fb sendiri , bagi chingudeul yang udah pernah baca jangan bosen buat baca and coment lagi hahahah. berharap ada yang suka#ngarep,,ovay g mau banyak bacon eh bacot lah,, karna ovay Cuma minta review aja,._**

**_/_**

**_._**

**_HAPPY READING_**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_…_**

****

.

.  
~oOo~

**_Hatiku yang dingin tercelup kesedihan.. dengan mataku yang tertutup, aku tak bisa merasakan dirimu_**

.

Aku masih bisa melihatmu saat ini, walaupun kau tak dapat melihatku lagi..aku akan selalu berada disisimu.  
**.**

.

**LUHAN POV**

.

.

.  
Sudahlah... tidak bisakah kau menerima kenyataan yang pahit ini dan terus melangkah ke depan menjalani hidupmu seperti semula saat aku masih di dekatmu... walaupun Kita sama- sama merasa terpuruk dan hati kita sakit karena rindu...

maafkan aku ... karna aku terlalu bodoh terlambat menyadari perasaanku sendiri...

.

.

.  
kaU berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap terjaga agar tidak tertidur... padahal malam sudah sangat larut Namun sepertinya pikiranya memang sudah terlalu lelah. Begitupun tubuhnya.

tak bisakah kau memejamkan matamu dan tertidur di ranjang kesayanganmu itu ...

.

.

Selamat malam, kai. Semoga kau mendapatkan mimpi yang indah dalam tidur mu...

LUHAN POV END

-oOo-

**NORMAL POV**

.

.

.  
Dua couple yang sangat hyperaktiv itu kembali mendatangi rumah kai entah untuk kesekian kalinya. Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi yang sangat menjulang dengan rambut hitam kemerahan, dan seorang namja manies berambut coklat madu.

"kai, kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini?" tanya pemuda berwajah manies kepada seorang namja yang di panggil kai itu..

"Keputusanku sudah bulat hyung , dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi. " jawab kai dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Nyawamu adalah taruhannya. Apa kau tidak sadar akan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ujar namja tinggi dengan senyum menawan itu .

"Aku sudah memikirkanya ..aku menyadari itu, dan aku tidak takut jika nyawaku memang harus melayang saat itu juga. chanyeol hyung" balasnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

chanyeol hanya menguap dengan tidak sopannya dihadapan kai memaggapi jawaban yang kai lontarkan.."ok itu keputusanmu dan resikonya kau sendiri yang tanggung '? Kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai saat itu tiba. dan apa Aku boleh pulang sekarang..?" chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya dan tak lupa menggandeng baekhyun hyung ikut bersamanya.

baekhyun langsung memberikan tatapan maut kepada pemuda yang tengah memyeret tanggannya dengan seenak jidatnya lupa bibir mungilnya yang terus menggerutu kesal . Pemuda itu langsung berkutik. .

.

.

.

kini kai tengah menyibukan dirinya dengan kertas2 yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya itu..entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan rencanakan.

"oK..apa Semuanya sudah lengkap,," kai menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang iia tulis saat itu. namja bertubuh maniez itu lalu mengambil kertas mu dan membaca isinya. Pemuda lainya yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dengan senyuman mautmya ikut melirik lembaran itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian couple yang hyperaktiv itu, ,, mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku suka rencanamu, tuan kim jong in "

-oOo-

**_Dibawah langit yang sama,  
di tempat yang berbeda Karena kau dan aku terpisah jarak dan ruang — kau meninggalkanKU — Satu kata yang berbeda…kejam, tapi aku terus bersembunyi karena aku tak cukup baik untukmu— bodoh memang, terpisah seperti ini,,, akhir dari perjalanan cinta kita— Tak ada kata yang bisa menghiburku selain suara dirimu.. Mungkin inilah sandiwara kesedihan terakhir dalam hidupku — Sekarang bendera perang telah berkibar..._**

.

**kai POV**

Akhirnya saat ini tiba juga. Saat yang sudah lama ku nanti-nantikan... dan semua ini aku lakukan demi dirimu...

Aku memasukkan butiran-butiran peluru logam ke dalam sebuah pestol kecil,dan kusembunyikan benda itu ke balik jaket kulitku. Aku dapat merasakan dinginnya udara musim dingin ketika aku keluar dari dalam apartemenku ini.

Hari ini, tepat setahun setelah hari yang menyakitkan itu dimana kau meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia ini..

"Kau siap, kai?" byunbaekhyun pemuda mungil berwajah manies itu terlihat baru saja menyembunyikan seduatu ke balik mantelnya. dan Aku mengangguk pasti.

"chanyeol sudah menunggu di mobil. Oh ya, jangan lupakan ini..!" dia melemparan sebilah pisau tanpa sarung kepadaku.

Hampir

Hampir saja..

Dan—Dengan—sangat—Amat—terkejut, aku berusaha mati-matian menangkap benda tajam itu sebelum mengenai wajah tampanku. ini ..ckckc "yakkk byunbaek Bodoh! Kau mau mebunuhku eoh?" umpatku. baekhyun hyung terkekeh tanpa tau apa yang saat ini jantungku rasakan..ckck.

"yang penting kau tidak terbunuh kai ..hihihi?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Dasar Bacon sialan...

Kai POV-end-

.

.

.  
-oOo-  
.

.

.

luar biasa ,,, ternyata mereka bertiga bisa membunuh lebih dari 40 puluh orang penjaga dari mension itu dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Dan, sudah dipastikan kalau 40 orang itu benar-benar tak bernyawa lagi.

_sungguh aku merasa kecewa dengan jalan yang kau pilih ini, tapi.. kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau keputusanmu tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi  
_

namja tampan itu kini benar-benar terpojok. Dia tidak dapat melarikan diri lagi. karena kedua kakinya di tembak oleh kai telak agar dia tidak dapat berlari untuk kabur.

" Kumohon padamu Lepaskan dia! ..!" ucap seorang namja panda itu kini berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya terus meronta di dekapan baekhyun

"kriss ge..!" namja bermata panda itu berada dalam todongan baekhyun

kai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja yg di panggil kriss itu. tatapan tajammu mu menatap nanar namja itu.

"Tenanglah Tao! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!..kau tak perlu khawatir.. Percayalah pada gege..!" kris berusaha membuat tao agar tidak panik.

"Percaya, hahhh?" kai menghentikan langkahnya setelah jarak mereka tinggal satu langkah lagi. kris mendongak menatap wajah kai yang datar, namun tersimpan kebencian dan dendam.

"Kau juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama kepada nya kan kris-ge-ge?" kai menendang wajah kris dengan penuh amarah. Membuat Tao semakin Berontak melihat tindakanya.

"Arrrrtghh...UHUkK!" kris memuntahkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya.

Walaupun dalam keadaan sangat marah, kau mampu mempertahankan topeng dinginmu itu kai. apakah separah itu kau membencinya dan terus menyimpan dendam untuknya

" Yakkk apa yang kau lakukan pada kris ge..." teriak Tao yang terus berontak

"DIAM KAU ..ATAU KEPALAMU AKAN KU TEMBAK SEKARANG JUGA" teriak baekhyun yang semakin mengeratkan cengkramanya pada tangan dan pelatuk pistol yang tercekat di pelipis mata namja bernama Tao itu.

"Kai, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, tapi jangan sakiti Tao!" pinta kris. Dia berlutut dihadapan kai.

"apa Kau tahu, rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti bagimu? seperti ...Tao? apa kau dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu Tuan Kris " kai menodongkan pistol ke arah kepala namja itu.

"Maafkan aku Kai..! jinjja..Saat itu aku kehilangan kesadaranku! Aku tidak menyangka Luh—AKH!" kai kembali menendang kris. Membuat dirinya membentur dinding ruangan dengan sangat keras.

"KAU MASIH BERANI MENYEBUT NAMANYA , SETELAH SEMUA HAL YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA HAHHH..?" nada bicara kai mulai tak dapat mengontrol  
amarahnya lagi .

kris mati-matian berusaha bangkit dan menopang berat tubuhmya dengan kaki yang terluka. Namun kai kembali menendangnya tanpa ampun.

**Flashback**

"kyaaaaaaa kaiiiiii..., kris mengajakku kencan malam ini..huwaaa.. akhirnya mimpiku terlaksana juga!" ucap luhan senang.

kai menjawab 'hmm' dengan pandangan tetap terpaku pada layar moniturnya

luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kaiiii!" seru luhan llagi.

"Iya! Itu bagus! Kau puas?" jawab kai sekenanya

. Namun tetap saja luhan tidak puas dengan jawaban yang keluarr dari mulut kai.

"yakkkk...Tidak bisakah kau memberikan jawaban yang lebih atau bahkan sedikit membuatku senang ..tuan kim?" tanya luhan sambil memainkan ujung kemejanya . dan mempotkan bibirnya

luhan berjalan mendekati kai yang masih terus saja memandangi layar monitor itu

Kai menolehkan kepalanya menghadap luhan. "Kau mau aku menjawab apa..?" tanyanya dingin.

"hmmm...setidaknya kau beri aku saran seperti hal apa yang harus kulakukan.. dan heyy ..ini kencan pertamaku, kaii" rengek luhan pada akhirnya

kai terdiam sejenak. Sesaat kemudian, kai kembali mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Rusa cantiknya itu.

"Mollayo... Aku tidak peduli dengan hal semacam berbau kencan itu. Lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu pantas untuk dilakukan Xi luhan"

"KAIII!" luhan berkacak pinggang.

"Jauhi dia"akhirnya kai mengucapkan kata kramat itu

"Eh?"luhan bingung dengan jawaban kai barusan

"Jauhi dia, dia bukan orang yang pantas untukmu, Lu"

"kkai? waeyooo—?"

kai beranjak dari posisinya. Kini kai dan luhan saling berhadapan. "Jauhi dia, lu. Dia bukan orang baik" ujar kai lagi.

"Apa maksudmu kai? Kau sudah memgenal kris 'kan? chanyeol dan baekhyun mengenalnya.. Semua orang mengenalnya! Aku percaya kepadanya, dan dia juga percaya kepada—mmmhhh?"

tanpa menunggu luhan melanjutkan ocehanya kai langsung mencium bibir luhan ..bibir mungil semerah cerry itu,

dan dapat kurasakan dengan jelas. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu kai melepaskan ciuman itu.

dan...

PLAK!

suara itu menggema di dalam ruangan yang sunyi itu..memilukan..tanpa ada perintah dari tubuhnya.. luhan menampar wajah kai dengan penuh rasa amarah. Nafasnya tersengal dan kai terdiam. Begitupun luhan.

"Apa maksudmu, kk-kai..? Selama ini kukira kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku percaya padamu, kai! Tapi kenapa sekarang..kenapa..?" mata luhan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"lu, aku—"

"DIAM KAU KIM JONG IN!" luhan berlari keluar dari apartemen kaj dengan kondisi masih berlinang air mata. Walaupun cuaca hari ini sangat dingin. Itu sama sekali tak sanggup membekukan air mata luhan . dan luhan bisa mendengar suara kai yang terus meneriakkan nama luhan dari kejauhan. Namun luhan tidak ingin berhenti, ia tetap saja berlari menjauh..menjauh..menjauhikai yang terus memanggil namanya

"ArrghhH!" luhan menabrak seseorang. ia terjerembab di atas dinginnya salju yang berkulit itu .

"Ma-maafkan aku..!" luhan segera beranjak dan melirik wajah orang yang ditabrak tadi.

"k-kris..?"

luhan melihat wajah kekasihnya itu memerah. sekilas tampak seperti orang yang terkena flu. dan hrii itu Wajar saja, ini kan musim dingin. Namun saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari diri kris

"kriss—Ah!" kris segera menarik luhan pergi entah ke mana. Dia berlari. Mau tak mau kaki pendeknya harus, harus berlari agar tidak terseret-seret oleh langkah panjang kris..

"kris, aku tidak kuat berlari lagi.." nafas luhsn semakin tidak beraturan. Akhirnya kris memperlambat langkah kakinya. mereka berhenti di sebuah gang sepi. Entah kenapa luhan merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"HHhah, hhah, hahhh..kris, sebenarnya untuk apa kita berlari..?" tanya luhan sambil mencoba mengatur nafas. kris hanya terdiam. Namun perlahan dia mendekatkan dirinya pada luhan. "kk- kris..?"

…

**kai POV**

Aku memandangi pantulan bayangan diriku di depan sebuah cermin besar tempatku berlatih dance bersama luhan...

Bodoh kau kim jongin . .

Kau benar benar bodoh!

PRANG!

Aku melemparkan sebuah kursi pada kaca tak berdosa itu sekuat tenaga. serpihan kaca itu merobek kulit telapak tanganku, dan darah mulai mengalir dari luka yang ditimbulkan. Aku terdiam memandangi luka itu.

kau sangat mengenaskan kim jongin

DRRRRRRT….!

DRRRRRRT…!

Aku mendengar suara ponselku yang bergetar. Dengan malad aku berjalan menuju dumber suara yang terletak di atas meja makasih di disini ruangan.

"Yeoboseyoo—"

"KAIIII..! TOLONG AKU...AKHH!" aku mendengar suara teriakkan luhan di seberang sana. Aku membelalakkan menyadari luhan dalam bahaya

"luhann? Apa yang terja—"

"KUMOHON! TOLONG AKU! KAI—AAH!"

"LUHAN..! Dimana kau?" aku segera mengambil jaketku dan berlari keluar dari apartemenku. Semoga saja luhan baik-baik saja...aku terus meyakinkan hatiku yang mulai kacau.

piiip

Sambungan telepon itu tiba-tiba terputus. Aku berusaha untuk menghubungi nomornya, namun sia-sia. handphonya dimatikan

"Sialan..brengsek!" aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Dimana kau, luhan…?

**Flashback END**

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Luhan POV

"KRISS GE,,,,!" tangisan Tao semakin menjadi. Tangisannya sangat memilukan dan menyayat hati. Bagi mereka yang memiliki hati. jika mendengarnya

"Kau tahu ..., betapa terkejutnya aku sakit menemukan sosoknya terbujur kaku tanpa sehelai benang pun pada tubuhnya saat itu kriss?" kulihat kai kembali menendang tubuh kriss yang semakin melemah itu.

"Kau tahu betapa sedihnya aku, mengetahui kalau ternyata KAULAH YANG MEMBUNUHNYA KRIS?" kini air matamu mulai mengalir. Dan disaat yang sama, kau berhenti menendang tubuh lemah kris .

chamyeol terdiam memandangimu. Begitupula namja manies bernama baekhyun itu. Mereka berdua, orang yang kau pilih untuk membantumu membalaskan dendam mu itu kini ikut memasang raut sedih. Tao pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku pun hanya bisa menonton kalian. karnavAku kini sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah tiada aku sudah mati.

DORR

_Ku merasa seperti jantungku berhenti berdetak .tidak jatungku memang sudah berhenti berdetak— Kau membeku disana, setelah perang hati yang kau tanam selama ini — Trauma itu telah terpahat di kepalaku — Sekali air mata ini mengering, aku akan berlinang mengingat cintaku yang lebih rumit — Ini bukan urusan yang besar, aku tak peduli — Penggambaraan tak terelakan, orang itu menembakmu_

Sebuah suara tembakan membuyarkan lamunan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Sebutir peluru berhasil menembus jantungmu.

"Uhuk..!" kau memuntahkan darah segar, kau menatap lelaki dihadapanmu tajam. Di dalam genggaman tangannya, terdapat sepucuk pistol kecil yang ternyata ia selipkan di balik jaket tebalnya

"KAIII!" pasangan yang selalu menemanimupun meneriakkan namamu disaat yang bersamaan.

DOR! DOR!

sungguh Malangnya, mereka berduapun mendapatkan nasib yang sama denganmu sayang...

kris berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

Tao yang kini sudah terbebas dari baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan yang dilakukan kris namjachingunya itu.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Tao.." ujar Kris sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk kepuasan.

Aku berjalan menghampiri dirimu yang kini sudah dalam keadaan sekarat. Aku berlutut disampingmu. Memandang sedih dirimu.

Seandainya saja waktu itu aku tak egois dengan perasaanku..., jika saja waktu itu aku mendengarkan dirimu.., ini semua tidak perlu terjadi kai. Ini semua kesalahanku…maafkan aku!

"Luhann..?"

Eh?

Aku menatap dirimu.

tt-tunggu..

Tunggu? Kau bisa melihatku?

Kau berusaha mengangkat tanganmu. Kau membelai lembut pipiku. Dan aku bisa merasakannya.

"Luhan, kita bersama-sama. Pergi ke surga ya..aku tidak akan kita tetap bersama ?" ujarmu lemah. Aku membelalakkan mataku tidak percaya. Dia berbicara kepadaku?

"Hei, jawab aku..kau mendengarku kan" suaramu mulai tak terdengar. Aku menggenggam tanganmu erat yang membelai pipiku.

"Iya.., kita bersama-sama kai.. dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" jawabku. Seulas senyuman terukir di wajahmu. Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Joengmal gomawo , . Aku percaya padamu ... sorry ..karna aku sempat tak percaya padamu...I love you kai..."

**_Cinta itu kukirim jauh dengan awan yang mengapung,  
Dengan air mata kesedihan, penderitaan sedih...  
kau dan aku Terbiasa dengan air mata dan kesedihan...  
cinta ... suatu yang lebih rumit..._**

Malam ini , dibawah cahaya bulan

**_Aku akan tertidur bersamamu ..._**

**_aku terlahir dan bertemu denganmu Dan aku mencintaimu hingga mati..._**

**_yoengwonhie saranghae...kai_**

**__**

**—****END—**

_####################_

_Ekhem ehem puasa pertama bray,, semangat yachh buat yang menjalankannya,,, ovay gag bakal hiatus buat ff selama bulan puasa ini, tapi buat yang ENCI ovay hiatusin selama bulan puasa seperti THANK YOU NAE SARANG dan ff ENCI ovay lainnya,,,,_

_JANGAN LUPA RCL BUAT YANG UDAHA BACA#ckckcovaymaksa_

_ anyeong di ff ovay selanjutnya.._

#Bowwwwwww


End file.
